Plain Jane and the Beast
by Saiyaness28
Summary: When their father is taken prisoner by a beast after trying to steal a rose, Beauty must go to take his place. However her sister, the plain Jane, goes instead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Fate of the Ugly Stepsister 

Three girls walked along the village streets. The beautiful Emily led the way, holding her baby sister, Meg's, hand as they skipped down the cobblestone street. Jane followed a couple of paces behind, her nose once again stuck in a book. She paid little mind to the calls of the village people, as they greeted Emily and Meg. No one ever greeted the homely elder sister when they were all together.

_I feel like a daisy among roses, so plain and ordinary, no one even sees me_. She often thought to herself. Emily was her twin, yet they looked nothing alike. Emily was tall for a girl, with voluptuous curves and golden hair that framed her face with luscious ringlets, that caught the sunlight in their glossy strands as the curls bounced around her waist when she walked. Her face was heart shaped with high cheekbones and full, rose red lips. Her eyes were a sky blue and they sparkled when she was in a good mood. Cute dimples appeared at the corners of her mouth when she laughed. She was every man's dream. The same could not be said for the child who'd been born just moments before her. Jane too was tall, but her limbs were gangly. Her large feet and hands only added to her awkward appearance. She was thin and lacked any kind of womanly curves. Her hair was jet black, long and stringy, her eyes were an equally dull dark brown. Her face was ordinary, neither pretty nor ugly. Her nose was perhaps a little too prominent and her lips were thinner than her sister's with only a slight pink shade to them. When Jane was younger, she had been very jealous of her twin sister's beauty, but as she grew older, she learned to accept it. There was no use wishing for things to be different, when there was absolutely nothing she could do about it, besides she preferred to be in the background. There, everyone just left her alone and she was free to escape into her fantasy world, one where she was fairest of them all.

When the girls arrived home, they found their father still packing for his big trip to the neighboring kingdom. He was a merchant and he often had to go away to distant places to sell his merchandise. Jane's lips set into a deep scowl. She hated it when her father went away. She loved her sisters dearly, but she kind of preferred his company to theirs. He didn't make her feel so out of place. He too was ordinary, average in every way. While Meg and Emily inherited their mother's beauty, she'd taken after him in the looks department. She even acted more like him, quiet and reserved, yet plucky when the need for it arose.

"Are you finished packing yet, Papa?" Emily whined. "I swear this place looks like a storm blew through it every time you leave." She sighed, as she picked up some of his shirts and threw them into his suitcase that sat open on the table.

"Now, now, I'm almost finished. I'll be gone for two weeks this time, there is a lot that I need for the trip." Their father huffed. There was a slight wheezing sound to his breathing as he bustled around.

"Please, sit down, Papa. You're exhausted. I'll finish up for you." Said Jane. She took his hand and led him over to his favorite chair. She worried about her father. In recent years, his health had declined. His enlarging waistline was not helping matters of course.

"Thank you, Child." He smiled as he pat her hand, lovingly.

"Emily, could you make some tea? I think we have a little Earl Grey left in the cupboard. There should be enough for at least one more brew."

"Do I have to? Why can't Meg do it?" Emily complained. She fell back into a chair and started fanning her face, dramatically. "I'm so tired!" She proclaimed.

"Do it, please, Emily. Meg doesn't know how to brew tea. She's too young. She might burn herself." Jane retorted calmly. She was well adapted to her sister's over the top displays. She'd been acting that way since childhood. It was how she got what she wanted.

"Fine." Emily grumbled as she jumped up from her chair. She skipped over to the stove, her bout of exhaustion seemingly forgotten for the moment.

Jane went about folding the rest of her father's clothes and putting them into the suitcase, while she watched her father doze and Meg brush one of her dolls' hair. She smiled contently as a snore erupted from her father and Meg let out a giggle. It were on days like this that Jane was at her happiest. These little moments of every day, peaceful life always warmed her heart. She hoped that one day she could have a life just as wonderfully peaceful with her own family, in her own house, her own husband and children. She didn't need an extraordinary life like the ones she read about, all she really wanted was a happy life. As long as there was joy in her life, she'd be content.

A determined pounding on the door, startled Jane from her blissful thoughts of reading bedtime stories to her children in front of a fireplace, with her husband's arm around her shoulder. "Who on earth, could that be?" Jane wondered aloud. She put down the shirt she'd been folding and hurried over to answer the door.

"Yes?" Jane greeted as she opened the door. "Duke Harrison!" She gasped, her mouth fell open slightly. The young duke was very handsome. He was tall and athletically built. His brown hair was cut short and was nicely groomed. His green eyes were lively and mischievous. His smile could make any girl swoon. Too bad his personality left something to be desired.

"Hello, Plain Jane. Is Beauty at home?" He asked, smirking like an imp.

She had the mind to say "no" and slam the door in his face, but Emily would be terribly cross with her if she found out. She was quite taken with the duke, she and every other woman in the village. "She's making tea." She answered, trying desperately to keep the anger out of her voice. She hated her dreadful nickname.

"Can I come in?" He asked. "I'd like to talk with her."

Jane's lips stretched into a fake smile, "Certainly. Come on in." She stepped aside and aloud him to enter the cottage. "Please forgive the mess, we're busy trying to help Papa pack for his trip."

"Ah yes, you're leaving tomorrow, aren't you Mr. Winslow?" Duke Harrison inquired.

"Yes, I leave bright and early tomorrow morning." replied Papa. "What brings you here, Mr. Harrison?"

"I'm here to call on your daughter." Harrison announced, confidently.

"Which one? Jane?" Asked Papa.

"Oh no! Not Jane!" Harrison chuckled, laughing as if the very thought was absolutely absurd. "I'm here for Emily." The duke corrected the old man.

Jane felt her face grow red with embarrassment and rage. "Emily, come in here, please. Duke Harrison is here for you." Jane called for her sister, hoping that this visit would be short lived. The sooner he was gone, the better.

Emily scurried quickly into the room. She smiled brightly with excitement when she saw the duke. Her dimples showed clearly, even in the dimly lit cottage. "Thomas!" She giggled. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Harrison took her hand and kissed her fingers. He bowed slightly to her, as if she were a princess instead of a merchant's daughter. "I'm here to call on you, my dear Beauty, would you like to go for a stroll with me?" He asked, charmingly.

"Of course!" Emily giggled.

Harrison straitened himself and offer her his arm, which she quickly took.

"I'll be back soon!" Emily assured her family as the pair hurried out the door. They didn't even bother shutting it behind them.

Her blood boiling, Jane rushed over and slammed the door shut. "Good riddance to them both." She hissed beneath her breath. "They're a perfect match."

"Now, Jane, don't let what Mr. Harrison said get to you. You're a very pretty girl, any man would be glad to have you." Her father said, seeing how upset his eldest daughter was.

Jane sighed heavily. "You have to think I'm pretty. You're my father. To everyone else, I'm plain. Plain Jane." She shook her head free of the childhood taunting. "Anyway, let's have that tea, while we wait for Emily to return.

An hour later, Emily finally returned and the family sat down to dinner. Jane noticed that Emily's cheeks were a little rosier than normal. She got a suspicious feeling in her gut, but chose to wait until later to prod her. She didn't want to get her in trouble.

"So children, what kinds of gifts would you like from Ginger City?" Asked their white whiskered father. His round face lit up with a smile. Bringing home gifts each time he went away was sort of a Winslow family tradition. Each girl always got one gift. It could be anything they wanted, he'd usually buy it for them, no matter the cost. "Meg?"

The little eleven year old, grinned at her dear father. "I want a doll, one with copper curls just like mine!"

"Of course, Meg, sweetheart. You shall have your copper haired doll. And Jane? What would you like?" He asked, his brown eyes shifting to her.

"A new book would be nice. I think I've read everything we own more than twice now." She answered, thoughtfully.

"Typical." Emily sneered. "You always ask for books. Why don't you ask for something a little more useful, like a new dress? The ones you have fit you horribly. They're all too big and they make you look even more flat-chested than you already are."

Jane's cheeks flushed. "I don't want a dress." She said, biting her tongue to keep from spitting flames at her. What good would a new dress do, anyway? It seemed like a big waist of money.

"What about you, Emily?" Asked Papa.

The beauty tapped her lips in thought. "A rose. I'd like a rose to wear in my hair." She said with a girly giggle. "I bet Thomas, would love that!"

"A rose? Emily, they're out of season. They'd be hard to find, and even if he could find some, they'd be horribly expensive." Jane protested.

"Oh, I'm sure Papa will be able to find one measly little rose! Right, Papa?" Said Emily.

"I will try, darling, but Jane is right. They'll be hard to find out of season." He replied hesitantly.

"Papa, if you really love me, you'll buy me that rose!" Emily said in an overbearing tone. "It's very important."

Mr. Winslow sighed in defeat. "Very well dear, I promise I'll get you a rose, somehow. I won't come home without one."

Emily grinned happily with delight, having gotten her way again.

"Emily, do you really need a rose? It seems like a lot of trouble to go through for one little flower." Jane asked her sister, as they readied for bed.

"You don't understand. I have to have that rose." Emily's lips curved into a grin. Thomas loves roses and I want to look my best when he purposes to me."

Jane gawked at her, her heart skipping a beat. "P-purpose?" She stuttered. "How do you know he's going to ask you to marry him?"

Emily leapt onto her bed and bounced around merrily. "He said he was. In two weeks, when father returns, he's going to ask me in front of the entire village." She giggled. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Emily Harrison!"

"Congratulations, sister. I am happy for you." Said Jane in a quiet voice. She really was happy for Emily, even if she did hate Harrison with a passion. She knew Emily adored him and he had always seemed to like her back. Maybe they would be happy together. She hoped they would be. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that her younger sister was getting married before her. Sometimes she wondered if she'd ever know what it's like to be a bride, to be in love with someone, and have them love her back in return. It seemed like such a faraway dream, like a fairytale that could never come true, not for her at least, not for Plain Jane. Fairytale endings were only for beautiful girls like Emily. Jane was doomed to the fait of the ugly step-sister unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Unwelcome Guest

"Please, Papa. Be careful." Pleaded Jane as the girls said goodbye to their father. She handed him another suitcase and he loaded it into the carriage.

"I'll be fine, girls. I've made this trip several times before." He reassured them with a jolly laugh.

"Yes, but those woods are dangerous. Everyone knows it's enchanted land. It belongs to the Fay. What if they hurt you?" Said, Emily, glancing fearfully into the black expanse of the foreboding forest, that her father was about to ride off into.

"As long as I stay on the path and try not to eat any Fay food, I'll be alright." He kissed Jane and Emily each on the cheek and gave Meg a big hug, before climbing up to the driver's seat. With the slapping of reigns and a whistle, the grey gelding trotted up the path and Mr. Winslow slowly faded into the dark woods.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Emily sighed.

Jane smiled and gave her own sigh. " Me too, but as long as he doesn't anger the fairy people, they should leave him alone." She placed her hand on Emily's shoulder and led her back towards the house. "Come now, we have lots of chores to keep ourselves occupied with. He'll be back before we know it."

Mr. Winslow watched the forest, carefully. All around him, twinkled the lights of the fairies as they flew about. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw little creatures with human like faces scrambled along on the ground, trying to keep up with him. He tried to ignore the dark green monster that peered at him from the shadows of the forest, with bright yellow eyes. "Seems, even the goblins have come to greet me today." He chuckled. He had become a regular sight among the fairy people. Not many merchants would dare brave the forest of the Fay, for fear of being attacked or turned into a Fay themselves. He did not share such fear. As a boy, he would sneak away to play with the elf children and try to catch fairies in a jar, as if they were fireflies. All in good fun, of course. The Fay were his friends and he enjoyed seeing them all again. His daughters didn't know of his attraction to the magical world. His wife made him promise long ago not to get the children involved with the Fay, for fear that the fairies might take one of them away. It was a promise he still kept.

Ah, his dear wife. That was someone he hadn't thought about in a while. Her name was Sarah. She was so beautiful and kind. She looked very much like their middle daughter, Emily, but with Meg's curly copper hair and Jane's charming wit. How he had gotten such a lovely woman to fall in love with him, he still didn't know. He missed her terribly. It had been ten years now since she died of the Black Fever, a plague that had swept through the entire country that year. They had all gotten it. He and the girls survived, but she did not. She had just given birth to Meg, recently and was too weak to fight the awful disease. Meg was so tiny, then. It was a miracle that she survived. The old man reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek. Now was not the time to get upset. One must be on his guard, when among the Fay.

His attention snapped back to the road and confusion muddled his mind. Before him stood something that should not be there. He had traveled the path hundreds of times before and had never seen this grand castle before. His brown eyes widened in awe of it. It was built with blackened stone, with fortified towers on either side of the enormous front door. Ugly gargoyles peered down at him, eying him evilly as he approached the fortress. A twisted iron gate surrounded it. As he came nearer, the gates swung open with an eerie creak.

He pulled back on the reigns and the horse came to a stop once they were inside the gate. "This isn't right." He said, looking about the courtyard. His eyes settled on the ivy covered statue to his left. It was a crouching dragon. It's jaws were wide open, ready to torch anyone who dare disturb him. "I must have made a wrong turn somewhere." He picked back up the reigns and gave them a snap. "Let's go, Steel. We had better go back the way we came." He turned the horse and carriage around, but as they came upon the open gate, it slammed shut again. "Oh, no!" He cried. He leapt from the driver's seat and landed with a pain filled grunt, as his knees nearly gave way under his weight. He spat a curse, as he scrambled to the gate and tried to pull it open. There was no lock on the gate, yet it would not budge.

He gave up after a few minutes of tugging and returned to his horse, who by now was stomping his feet in irritation. Mr. Winslow pat his gelding on the nose, to calm him. "It's alright, Steel. I'll go inside and see if there's anyone here who can help us."

He made his way, slowly up the steps to the big door. With shaking hands, he took hold of the iron knocker. The knocker was shaped like an open mouthed lion's head. _It looks like he's biting my hand, _he thought with a shiver. He knocked four times, then, after a short pause, the door swung open. "Hello! Is anyone home?" He called, tiptoeing into the dark room. There was no answer. A fire roared to life in the fireplace. Mr. Winslow let out a yelp at the startling sound. "This is a magical place." He said, breathing heavily. "The owner must be of the Fay." He came before the fire and warmed his hands.

Looking around, his eyes fell on a bouquet of fresh roses that sat on display in a vase made of crystal. "What luck!" Winslow said, happily. "I've already found Emily's gift! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get my hands on one. I'm sure the master of the castle won't miss one rose." He took one from the vase and tucked it into an inside pocket in his coat.

The sweet aroma of steaming meat and freshly backed bread, wafted up his nose. He followed the scent into a great dining hall, with a long table at it's center. Along the table's length, lay a smorgasbord of delicacies: roasted beef, suckling pig, turkey, corn, peas, several different kinds of bread and cheese, wine, and other delicious things. His mouth watered at the site of it all, and he was tempted into reaching for a buttered roll. "No. I mustn't eat this, delicious as it may look. If I eat Fay food, I'll become a Fay and I'll never be able to leave this forest again."

"Nonsense." Boomed a twisted voice. It sounded like several deep voices speaking at once. "I made this food, and I am not a Fay. You may eat all you like, sir, with no worries."

Winslow turned to look upon the speaker. A bent man in a black cloak, stood in the darkest part of the room, two bright blue orbs blazed from the shadow of his hood.

"Thank you for your kindness, good sir, but I'm not that hungry. Forgive me for the intrusion, but I need some help. It seems I got lost on my way through the forest. I came through your gate earlier and it shut behind me. Now I can't get it open. Can you help me?" He asked, his voice quivering slightly. The man was shifting his weight from foot to foot and the way he moved was inhuman and threatening.

"I will gladly open the gate for you." The cloaked man said in his odd, echoing voice. He lifted up one of his hands and pointed a clawed finger towards a window that overlooked the front gate.

Winslow swallowed hard at the sight of this being's arm. The hand was boney with long slender fingers that ended in curved claws. The hand itself was covered in the rough scales of a reptile, but the further up the arm, his eyes traveled, more and more messy black feathers appeared, until they were as thick as fur. "The gate is open now. Be on your way and leave my home in peace. Should you overstay your welcome…I will crush your bones into dust with my own hands." He tightened his gnarled fingers into a fist, to emphasize his menacing threat. A snarling hiss, reverberated from the creature, as it blew past him. It flew up the winding staircase, and disappeared into the blackness.

His breath, escaping in wild gasps, Winslow ran for his life. _What was that creature? _He wondered. In all his years, coming to the forest, he had never seen such a frightening thing.

Just as the beast had said, the gate was now open again. He took Steel's reigns and began leading the horse back out onto the path, when the gate suddenly closed again. A spine shattering roar echoed over the castle yard. Steel was spooked and reared up in fear. The sound was so loud, Winslow fell to his knees and had to cover his ears.

The old man screamed as a strong hand, gripped his arm, painfully. Claws dug into his skin.

"How dare you steal from me, you little peasant!" The creature roared. It held Mr. Winslow up by the arm, so that they were face to face.

All color drained from Winslow. The creature was even more horrifying now that it showed itself without it's cloak. It wore a tattered white shirt and equally damaged black breeches. What skin showed, was covered in ruffled black fathers, like those of a vulture. A plume of the feathers encircled the creature's head like the mane of a lion. His muzzle was short and ended in a curved beak. The skin on it's hands and face was like leathery lizard's skin. It's chest was wide and it's back was curved, giving it a slightly hunchbacked appearance. It's legs were set widely apart and were twisted into the leg's of a cat, ending with clawed lion's paws. A slender tail whipped about him with fury and it ruffled it's feathers, as wings unfolded from it's back. "I warned you about crossing me, old man!" It spat. "Now I shall make you suffer." Still gripping Winslow's arm, the beast leapt into the air. It's great wings spread out to their full length and the monster glided over the courtyard. It landed on the back of a gargoyle and scrambling into one of the castle towers through a window.

"Please don't kill me! I beg you! I didn't mean to cause any harm! You have so many roses, I didn't think you'd miss just one!" Winslow pleaded for mercy as the creature dragged him through the bowls of the castle.

"You waltz into my home, warm your hands by my fire, I offer to let you fill your fat stomach with my food, and then you dare to steal from me!" The beast snarled, baring it's sharp teeth.

"I only took the rose for my daughter! I always bring my children gifts when I go away. My second daughter asked for a rose. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find one inn Ginger City! Please forgive me! I am all my children have!"

The beast stopped suddenly. "You have a daughter?" It asked.

"Yes, I-I have three daughters. They need me sir. Please let me go." Said Winslow.

"How old is the one that asked for the rose? What is she like?" The monster asked, it's many voices were now calmer.

"She is my middle child. Blond haired and blue eyed. The other villagers call her Beauty because she is so lovely. She's a very sweet girl, although a little high strung and dramatic." He said, his eyes watering at the memory of his children. Would he ever see them again?

"Humph. Interesting." The creature grumbled, "Perhaps I will not kill you after all. You may prove to be of use."

He dragged the stumbling old man down into the very pits of the castle, into the dungeon. It threw him into one of the small cages and locked the door. "I will send word to your children of what you have done. I will give them the chance to save you. Should they choose to, they will send this Beauty to me to take your place as my prisoner, if not…"It's beaked mouth spread into a jagged toothed grin. "I will tear you limb from limb."

"No! You can't! Do with me as you wish, but leave my children alone!" The old man begged.

The beast said no more. It turned away and rushed back up the staircase, to the castle's upper levels, leaving Mr. Winslow alone in the pitch black dungeon.

The beast returned to it's bedchamber and fell, exhausted, into his chair. By his side, was the remains of the enchanted black rose. The stem and it's one, remaining petal floated above the table, glowing with bright blue light. "I am on my last petal…my last year. It is hard to believe that it's already been thirteen years. The petals fell so quickly. Too quickly. I thought I had more time than this." He reached over and stroked the rose's stem. "I hope that what the peasant says is true. If not, if the girl doesn't come, then I am doomed. This is my one and only chance."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Switch

The beast, stalked down the winding staircase, down into the dark, dank dungeon. Rats scattered with terrified shrieks at his feet. "Are you awake, Old One?" He asked in his odd voice.

Mr. Winslow lifted his head and sat up wearily. "I beg you. Let me go, please." He asked once more, gripping the bars of his prison.

The beast grinned wolfishly, his luminescent blue eyes glowing even more brightly with delight at the man's groveling. "I will, as soon as your daughter arrives to take your place. Someone must suffer for your sin." He shoved a piece of parchment, a feather pen and a vial of ink, into Mr. Winslow's hands. "I want you to write a letter to your family, requesting that your daughter come to your aid. I will tell you what to say. I would write it myself, but…" He held up his large, boney, talon tipped hands. "My hands are useless when it comes to writing."

"It's too dark in here. I can barely see my hand in front of my face. How am I to write?" Asked, Mr. Winslow.

"Oh. Right. I forgot how weak human eyesight can be." He snapped his finger and a ball of light appeared above the old man's head. "Will that do?"

"Um…yes, that's much better." Stuttered Mr. Winslow. Dipping the pen into the vial of black ink, he touched the tip to the parchment.

Jane brushed Dust's golden mane. The stallion nayed with delight at her work. "You know you're handsome, don't you, Dust?" She laughed.

"Don't tell him things like that, he's already full of himself. No sense in adding fuel to the fire." Said, John, the Harrison family's stable worker, with good humor and one of his boyish smiles.

"Don't listen to him. He's just jealous." Jane reassured the beautiful horse, kissing his broad nose.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Harrison to give Dust to you? You are Beauty's sister and he's got plenty horses to spare." John motioned at the full stable.

"I wish I could, but we barely have enough money to care for the horse we have." Jane sighed. "Maybe one day. As for now, I'll have to be content with just the visits." Dust nuzzled her arm, and Jane happily fulfilled his request for another pat on the head.

"So when do you plan on telling Emily?" Jane asked, eyeing the boy. "If you don't hurry, you'll miss your chance." He wasn't exactly handsome, but he wasn't bad looking either. His face was a little too broad and his nose was shaped like a button. His eyes were a pretty hazel color and were framed with thick eyebrows. He used to be extremely skinny, but since coming into his manhood, he'd thickened up a good bit. He was built like an ox now. His strait, flaxen hair was always dripping in sweat from working in the hot stable and he always carried a scent of hay wherever he went.

"Tell her what?" He asked, his round cheeks flushing red.

"You know good and well what I mean. You should tell her about your feelings." Jane coaxed.

"So she can reject me? No way. I'd rather not tell her at all, than have her think I'm just another one of her fans." He shook his head as he stared down at his mucking boots. "She has her heart set on the Duke, anyway. What chance do I have?"

"I understand", said Jane, patting him comfortingly on the shoulder. John did have a point. Sometimes it was better to keep one's feelings to themselves. She had learned that from experience.

"You never know, though. Stranger things have happened. My father won my mother's heart somehow." She chuckled, nudging John's arm playfully. His lips curved into a hopeful smile.

A bang at the stable door, made the pair jump. John rushed over and opened it. A cloaked man on a pitch black horse awaited him. "Can I help you, sir?" John asked. Wordlessly, the rider, handed him a folded piece of parchment, sealed with black wax. Then he turned his horse around and sped back down the path, towards the woods. Strangely enough, the horse made no sound, as it charged away.

"Who was that?", asked Jane, leaving her favorite horse's side to investigate.

"I haven't the slightest idea, I couldn't see his face. He handed this to me, but he didn't say who it was for."

"Open it, maybe the name is inside." Suggested Jane.

John opened up the letter and Jane leaned in to see the note. John's eyes widened as they scanned the note. His lips parted to read the scrawling handwriting aloud.

"_Dear Winslow Girls,_

_I regret to inform you that your father has gotten himself into a heap of trouble. I caught him trespassing in my castle. I was kind enough to offer him my own food and point him on his way, but he repaid my kindness by stealing one of my precious roses. In payment for his crime, I have locked him away in my dungeon, where he will stay for the rest of his life, should you choose to ignore my offer. I will release him on one condition, that the girl who asked for the rose in the first place come and take his place as my prisoner. You have until tomorrow to make up your minds. At dusk tomorrow night, I will send one of my messengers to retrieve the girl. Give your answer to him then. _He didn't sign it."

John and Jane rushed to the Winslow cottage at once, and Jane read the foreboding letter aloud once more, as she paced before the roaring fireplace.

Meg began to whimper and buried her face in Emily's shoulder. Emily wrapped her arms, soothingly around her baby sister, while her eyes remained locked on the piece of paper in Jane's hands, her eyes wide and fearful. "No. This cannot be happening." She whimpered. "Isn't there anything else we can give him?"

Jane shook her head, sadly. "He does not give us any other option. In order to get father back, you'll have to switch places with him."

"No!" Emily shrieked, her sparkling blue eyes, becoming dark with seething anger. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a dungeon! I'm about to be married, Jane! Send him money instead! No one would turn down money!"

"If he lives in a castle, then he is already rich, I don't think money will appease him. All he wants is you, Emily." Jane replied, trying to her best to keep herself calm. Emily was boiling with rage, Meg was in tears, and John was pacing around consumed with fear, she had to be the strong one.

"There has to be some other way. We know nothing about this man and it worries me that he would prefer to have a woman as his prisoner, than the man who actually did the stealing. He could want to hurt Emily." John said, crossing his arms in thought. His face took on a worried expression.

"So what are we to do? Just leave father there to die alone?" Jane asked the group, her voice shivering with pain at the thought.

The two were silent. Neither one wanted to admit that they saw no other option.

"I love father, you know I do, Jane, but…" Emily's eyes softened. "I'm frightened." A tear trailed down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Her eyes shifted to stare away from the fire. She hated letting people see her cry. She was the happy, outgoing one. "I wish I'd never asked for that damned rose." She cursed, with passion.

Jane sucked in a breath at a sudden realization. "What if you didn't ask for it?" She asked Emily. "What if I did?"

"What?" Asked Emily in confusion.

Jane grinned at her own cunning, "Think about it. How is father's captor to know the difference? He has never met us before and he didn't ask for you by name. We'll switch places. I will go to take father's place."

"Oh no, Jane! You can't do that!" John protested.

"Why not? If Emily will not go, then I will!" Jane said, firmly.

"I can't ask you to do that for my sake." Cried Emily. "It was I who asked for the rose, It should be me who suffers. I will go." She added sadly.

"No." Said Jane. She wrapped her arms around both her sisters, hugging them tightly. "I am the elder sister. It's my duty to protect the two of you."

Try as they might, no one could sway Jane, once she'd set her mind on leaving.

"Hard to believe, this is my last night here." Jane whispered, sadly, as she packed her things. She wouldn't be able to take much, just a few dresses and a couple of her favorite books. She was going to have to leave the better part of her modest library behind. She was quite upset about that.

"Aren't you afraid at all?" Asked Emily. Her face was twisted with grief. Although, she was not brave enough to go herself, she didn't want her sister to go either, but she knew that otherwise, she'd never see her father again. Guilt had settled into her heart. She felt miserable.

"I am…but part of me is oddly excited." Said Jane, with wonder in her voice.

"Excited!" Emily cried. "You're about to be thrown into a dungeon for the rest of your life and your excited?"

"I can't help it. I have read so many books, about these courageous men and women going on adventures. Now it seems I will finally have my own adventure, however frightening and horrible it may be." A small smile came to her thin lips. "Suddenly I don't feel quite so ordinary."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Captive

It was still dark out when Jane roused herself from slumber and slipped out of her bed, careful not to wake Meg, who had insisted on sleeping with her that night. She dressed quickly in a dull brown dress and pulled her inky hair up in it's usual bun. After putting on her riding boots, she grabbed a dark cloak, fastened it's clasp around her throat, and tiptoed towards the door.

"Jane?"

Jane stopped with a disappointed sigh and turned around to see her sister, Emily sitting up in her bed, her beautiful face twisted in sadness. "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye to us?"

Jane frowned at her. "I thought it would be best. I didn't want to make you upset again."

"That doesn't matter." Said Emily, climbing out of bed. She went over and hugged Jane tightly. "I'd hate it if I didn't get to say good bye at the very least." She pulled away and smiled weakly at her. "I know I haven't always been the best sister, but I do love you, Jane. I'm going to miss you so much. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Me too." Jane replied. She turned her head and looked lovingly down at Meg as she slept peacefully. "Well, we might as well wake her up. We'll wait together for the messenger to arrive." The twins woke Meg up and the three nibbled on cheese and bread while they waited.

"Are you afraid?" Meg asked Jane.

"Not afraid…just nervous." Said Jane.

Emily sighed heavily and pushed away her plate, her bread and cheese left untouched. "It should be me leaving today."

Jane reached over and touched her shoulder reassuringly. "It's fine, Emily. I want to go."

Emily pushed her hand away and jumped to her feet, knocking her chair over in the process. "How can you want to be that awful man's prisoner?"

Jane smiled at her solemnly. "For the first time in a long time, I feel like I have a purpose, Emily. I feel like I'm doing something worthwhile. I want to protect you both and save father. If I must be a prisoner to do that, then I will endure it. Please understand, both of you." She stood and drew her sisters to her, wrapping her arms around them both. "I'm doing this because I love you and I want you to have a happy life, even if I'm not here to see it." Jane held Emily and Meg close to her as they all burst into tears.

Suddenly there was a banging at the door. It was the sound of a heavy fist hitting the wood with great force. The door rattled under the fist's impact. The girls sprang away from each other and stared at the door as if the devil was about to come through it.

"That must be him." Said Jane. She hugged her sisters once again before going to open the door. She opened it and came face to face with the messenger her father's captor had promised. He was unlike any messenger she had ever met. He wore blackened armor and a dark shroud, his face hidden in the darkness of a hood. The shroud was ripped and torn as if he had been attacked by wolves. The messenger didn't say anything but pointed a leather gloved hand towards his equally dark horse, who stomped and hoofed at the ground in irritation.

"Yes, I'm coming." Said Jane. With that, the messenger grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her to the horse.

"Please write us, Jane!" Cried Meg.

"I-I will if I can, Meg. Promise!" Jane cried back, as the messenger picked her up by the waist and sat her roughly near the back of the saddle. Then he swung up and sat ahead of her. He snapped the reigns once, sending the horse into a dead run. Jane had to cling to his cloak to keep on the horse, unaccustomed to riding side saddle and the speed at which the man rode. There would be no time for a long good bye apparently.

The powerful stallion kept up the unnatural speed until they were under the protection of the Fay's Wood. Finally. The horse slowed down to a more pleasant trot. Jane looked around in wonder. She'd never been in the Fay Wood before. She'd never even left her village before now. The tall trees blanketed the forest floor in twilight. All around her blinked small golden lights. "What are those things?" She asked the messenger, thinking that the lights reminded her of stars. The rider moved his head to the side, acknowledging that he had heard her, but he didn't speak. "What is your master like?" She asked, attempting to break his silence. The man still said nothing. "Can't you speak to me?" There was still no reply. The messenger was as quiet as the dead.

Feeling her heart grow heavier by the second, Jane reserved herself to the silence. She pulled the hood of her cloak up over her hair and watched the lights twinkle along their way, flittering to and fro.

Suddenly the horse halted to a stop and Jane looked to see where they were. They were still on the path. Ahead of them a group of people were walking across the dirt road. They wore elegant robes that fluttered in the breeze. They're faces were pale and unblemished, as perfect and smooth as glass. Pointed ears peaked out of their fair hair. As they walked across, the men ignored them, while the women stole worried glances at them, pulling their children closer to them. Some of the smaller children began to cry and cling to their mothers' skirts. Some begged to be picked up. The little children muttered something in a strange language Jane could not understand, but she recognized the look in their eyes. Pure, unadulterated fear. For the first time, she allowed herself to see the man in front of her as others saw him and not as the messenger her father's captor had told her that he was. She tried to peek at his face, but when she looked into the depths of the hood, she could only see darkness. Her stomach clenched in terror as she realized that it was not shadow that hid his face. There was simply nothing there.

Jane sprang as far away from him as she could without falling off the back of the horse. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in her fear. What in the world was he? She wondered.

As soon as the group of people had passed, the messenger's horse began trotting up the road again. Jane was silent for the rest of the ride, too afraid to speak or even tear her eyes away from his shrouded back, for fear that if she were to look away for even the briefest of moments, he would attack her.

Finally, they came to a foreboding castle, encircled with an iron gate and guarded by a statue of a fire breathing dragon. As they approached, the gate eerily swung open on it's own. The messenger rode into the courtyard, then swung himself down. He waited until the gates had swung closed again, before offering her his hand to help her down. Jane took his hand, reluctantly. Her spine shivered as he hoisted her down, for she could feel no human hand beneath his leather glove. The hand felt as if only air helped to keep it's shape.

Hearing a creaking sound, Jane turned to watch the heavy doors of the castle swing open just as the gate had done. From within the husk of the castle, appeared a large, hunched man in dark shrouds, a hood hiding his face. "Leave." He rasped, his voice an odd echo that made Jane's knees threaten to give way beneath her. She had never heard such a voice.

"I-I do not understand. You asked me to come in your letter." She stuttered.

"Not you." He growled. He pointed a twisted hand at her guide. "Him. Go now, return to your slumber. You're task is done."

Jane made a small cry and covered her mouth to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs as the man who she had ridden with all the way there evaporated into a ribbon of mist and vanished along with his horse.

"He wasn't human." Said the lord of the castle, trying to calm her out of her frightened stupor.

"W-what was he then?" She asked timidly.

"A wraith. A cursed spirit I have bound to my will." He stepped to the side and encouraged her towards the castle. "Come, this way, my dear. Your father is waiting."

Jane tried to remain strong, even when she felt the lord's twisted hand come to rest on her shoulder. She eyed it warily out of the corner of her eye. The fingers were long and bony, ending in curved, sharp nails. His skin was rough and scaly. _He must have some kind of illness._ Jane thought and tried not to appear unaffected by it. Instead, she focused on the insides of the castle. Everything was ornate and beautiful. Golden candelabras were everywhere, bathing the rooms in a golden hue. She admired the delicate engravings on the wooden furniture, the bright patterns on the rugs under her feet. The lord truly was well off it seemed.

The beast eyed the girl who had come to him as he led her through his castle. He was becoming increasingly annoyed by the hooded cloak that she wore. It obscured her face and all that he could see were a pair of thin, pale lips and the gleam of moisture in her eyes. She kept the cloak closed tightly around her, keeping her figure hidden from his gaze. It had been too long since he was in the presence of a human woman and he wished to admire her. "Why don't you remove your hood?" He suggested, trying to sound kind and pleasant. It wasn't working too well. No matter what he did, his voice remained threatening.

Hesitantly, Jane lowered her hood and looked up at the lord.

When he saw her, he staggered back, his hands balling into fists. A terrible growl erupted from his throat. "No! You're not the girl I asked for!"

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, trying desperately to hide her trembling. "You asked that the girl who asked for the rose come and take my father's place. I am that girl so I am here."

"No! No!" The lord raged, he swung his arm and knocked a vase of roses off a table, sending it crashing against a far wall. "You can't be her! Your father said she was a beauty! Blond hair! Blue eyes! You are NOT Beauty!" He grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her down some stairs into the dungeon. "I've been tricked!" He snarled. "That damn old man! He thought he could trade his life for some homely looking thing? Ha!" The man laughed bitterly, ignoring Jane's cries of pain as his grip tightened.

"Please no! My father did nothing wrong! I can explain!" Jane pleaded with him.

"Shut up!" The man snarled. He dragged her into the dungeon and threw her at the foot of her father's cage.

"Jane?" Mr. Winslow cried. He scurried over to her and reached through the bars to touch her.

"Father!" She cried, hugging him through the bars. She let loose a torrent of tears when she saw his condition, all bruised and filthy.

"Explain, old man! This is not the girl you described!" Growled the lord, ramming a fist into the cage. "I do not like being made a fool of! Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you both!"

Wiping her tears away, Jane released her father and stood before the beastly lord. She held her head up bravely and eyed him with firm resolve. "My father must have been mistaken, my lord. He is old. He get's confused sometimes. It was I who asked for the rose, not my younger sister. I'm sorry that you were expecting one far more beautiful than I, but you did not ask for your intended captive by name in your letter. I am here now and am willing to serve my father's time here in his place." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Will you go back on your word?"

"I…I…" The lord stalled. He wasn't sure how to reply or what he should do now. Yes, she was not the girl he had expected, but she was a girl. Though it pained him, now was not the time to be picky. He reached up and ripped the shroud from his body. Jane let out a shriek and clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the remaining screams of horror. When she had calmed down a bit, he asked her in his powerful voice, "Are you willing to stay with me forever?"

Jane pressed her lips together firmly and closed her eyes for a moment as she gathered what shreds of courage she had left. She opened her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. "Yes." She replied, that one word, turning her heart into a brick within her chest. Forever. She was trapped with this beast forever.

"Very well." The beast rumbled. He yanked the cage door open, breaking the lock like a twig, and grabbed Mr. Winslow by the collar. Then he waved his hand in a circular motion over the ground and a ribbon of mist appeared and slowly took the shape of another messenger. "Fetch his horse from the stables and take him home." The beast ordered, shoving Jane's father into the clutches of the wraith.

Mr. Winslow cried out to his daughter as the spirit dragged him away, begging her not to do this, not to throw her life away for him, but Jane simply smiled sadly at him.

When her father was out of sight, the beast turned his attention back to her. He shoved her into the cage and melded the lock back together somehow with his hands. "Have a pleasant day, Miss Winslow. I'll send some food down to you shortly." He growled, flashing her the many sharp teeth that crowded his beaked mouth. He flew up the stairs and slammed the door shut at the top, leaving Jane in darkness.

Sobs racked her chest as she slumped down to the floor, her back pressed against the bars. For some reason she hadn't thought of it being this bad. She never thought that her captor was anything more than a human, which was stupid. She was in the Fay's realm now and nothing was ever what you thought it was.

"Damn it!" The beast hissed, stalking back and forth across his bedroom floor. "What am I going to do? She's so…ugh!" He groaned.

"Ha ha. Like you're one to talk." Giggled a light voice.

The beast whirled around with a snarl. "What do you want, Amana?" He glared at the beautiful fairy woman, sitting gracefully in his chair. Her golden hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders, framing her angular face and large luminescent eyes. Jewels hung on gold threads around her throat and adorned her pointed ears.

Her butterfly wings fluttered as she laughed again at him. "Now, is that any way to speak to your big sister?"

"You are _not_ my sister!" He growled, baring his teeth at her.

"You wound me, Beast." She frowned, mimicking pain, with a hand to her forehead. "Mother has raised you since were a little tyke."

The beast narrowed his eyes at her. "If Jezebel actually thought of me as a son, I wouldn't be in this mess! I'm not her son! I'm not your brother! I'm nothing but your toy!"

Amana cackled. "You honestly think that my mother and I are so much alike? I know she has been cruel to you, but I have not been. I want to help you, brother dear."

"Since when have the Fay ever helped me?" The beast raged, stalking towards her and grabbing her face in his clawed hand. "All you're good at is playing un-winnable games. You want me to fail, don't you?"

Amana smiled at him, not at all threatened. She knew that the beast could not harm an immortal, least of all Jezebel's daughter. "We both know what will happen if you loose this game. Why would I want you to die when I have so much fun playing with mother's little pet? Hmm?" She laughed at him again and the beast made a sickened growl.

He released her face and went to gaze at his reflection in a full length mirror. He stared into azure eyes, at a face that was no longer his own. A displeased sound hummed through his being. "That is true, I suppose. If I die, you'll have to find some other poor soul to occupy your time with. What kind of help do you offer?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from the mirror. He couldn't stand to look at his reflection anymore.

"I offer simple advice." She said, rising from his chair. "If you want to break your curse, you can't keep that human girl locked up in a dank and dirty dungeon. You need to be kind and courteous if she is to see you as anything more than a monster." She smirked impishly. "I know that will be terribly difficult for you." She danced towards him and linked her long arms around his neck to lightly touch the twined silver ring there, hidden by a thick mane of feathers.

He shook his head from side to side, feeling beaten already. "Even if I'm as kind as I can ever be to this girl, will it even work? How can she love me? Like this? How can anyone love a beast? Besides, she's so…plain." He groaned. After half a lifetime of being surrounded by exotic beauties, pinging for his attentions, he didn't find that gangly girl the least bit attractive.

"Thank of it this way." Amana spoke in her lyrical voice. "Her standards aren't nearly as high as a beautiful girl's might be."

"The curse works both ways, Amana." Said the beast. He gently moved her hands off his necklace. "Even if she is able to see past my appearance and fall in love with me, if I can't love her back…it'll all be for nothing."

"My mother would not have used this curse on you if she thought it was easy to break." Said Amana. She slipped away from him and the beast watched her sashay across the bedroom floor to gently touch a fallen petal beneath the remains of the enchanted rose. "I would be very careful if I were you. If Jezebel finds out you have a girl here, she may come to destroy her. She has no intention on letting you see another birthday. She will do everything within her power to see to it that the curse never breaks."

The beast frowned at her in reply, saying nothing.

"Take to heart what I have said here tonight. Treat the girl well and open up your heart. If you are to defeat my mother's curse, both you and she will have to learn to look past appearances to the soul beneath. Good night, little brother." She bid, shrinking down to her normal size, barely larger than a thimble and fluttered out of a window.

The beast's intense eyes shifted to the black rose, staring at the last petal.


End file.
